parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mickey Mouse, Where Are You? (James Graham's Style)
Here is James Graham's first TV spoof of Mickey Mouse, Where Are You? Cast * Scooby Doo - Mickey Mouse * Shaggy Rogers - Numbuh 4 * Daphne Blake - Penny * Fred Jones - Cody * Velma Dinkley - Numbuh 3 Episodes * Mickey Mouse, Where Are You? (James Graham's Style) Episode 1: What a Night for a Knight! * Mickey Mouse, Where Are You? (James Graham's Style) Episode 2: A Clue for Mickey Mouse. * Mickey Mouse, Where Are You? (James Graham's Style) Episode 3: Hassle in the Castle. * Mickey Mouse, Where Are You? (James Graham's Style) Episode 4: Mine Your Own Business. * Mickey Mouse, Where Are You? (James Graham's Style) Episode 5: Decoy for a Mousenapper. * Mickey Mouse, Where Are You? (James Graham's Style) Episode 6: What the Hex Going On? * Mickey Mouse, Where Are You? (James Graham's Style) Episode 7: Never Ape an Ape Man. * Mickey Mouse, Where Are You? (James Graham's Style) Episode 8: Foul Play in Funland. * Mickey Mouse, Where Are You? (James Graham's Style) Episode 9: The Backstage Rage. * Mickey Mouse, Where Are You? (James Graham's Style) Episode 10: Bedlam in the Big Top. * Mickey Mouse, Where Are You? (James Graham's Style) Episode 11: A Gaggle of Galloping Ghosts. * Mickey Mouse, Where Are You? (James Graham's Style) Episode 12: Mickey Mouse and A Mummy, Too?!! * Mickey Mouse, Where Are You? (James Graham's Style) Episode 13: Which Witch is Which? * Mickey Mouse, Where Are You? (James Graham's Style) Episode 14: Go Away, Ghost Ship! * Mickey Mouse, Where Are You? (James Graham's Style) Episode 15: Spooky Space Kook? * Mickey Mouse, Where Are You? (James Graham's Style) Episode 16: A Night of Fright is No Delight?! * Mickey Mouse, Where Are You? (James Graham's Style) Episode 17: That's Snow Ghost! * Mickey Mouse, Where Are You? (James Graham's Style) Episode 18: Nowhere to Hyde! * Mickey Mouse, Where Are You? (James Graham's Style) Episode 19: Mystery Mask Mix-Up. * Mickey Mouse, Where Are You? (James Graham's Style) Episode 20: Jeepers, It's the Creeper! * Mickey Mouse, Where Are You? (James Graham's Style) Episode 21: Mickey's Night with a Frozen Fright? * Mickey Mouse, Where Are You? (James Graham's Style) Episode 22: Haunted House Hang-Up? * Mickey Mouse, Where Are You? (James Graham's Style) Episode 23: A Tiki Scare is No Fair. * Mickey Mouse, Where Are You? (James Graham's Style) Episode 24: Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Werewolf? * Mickey Mouse, Where Are You? (James Graham's Style) Episode 25: Don't Fool with a Phantom. * Mickey Mouse, Where Are You? (James Graham's Style) Episode 26: Watch Out! The Willawaw! * Mickey Mouse, Where Are You? (James Graham's Style) Episode 27: A Creepy Tangle in the Bermuda Triangle. * Mickey Mouse, Where Are You? (James Graham's Style) Episode 28: A Scary Night with a Snow Beast Fright? * Mickey Mouse, Where Are You? (James Graham's Style) Episode 29: To Switch a Witch?! * Mickey Mouse, Where Are You? (James Graham's Style) Episode 30: The Tar Monster! * Mickey Mouse, Where Are You? (James Graham's Style) Episode 31: A Highland Fling with a Monstrous Thing? * Mickey Mouse, Where Are You? (James Graham's Style) Episode 32: The Creepy Case of Old Iron Face? * Mickey Mouse, Where Are You? (James Graham's Style) Episode 33: Jeepers, It's the Jaguaro! * Mickey Mouse, Where Are You? (James Graham's Style) Episode 34: Make a Beeline Away from That Feline (aka Who Was That Cat Creature I Saw You With Last Night?) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:James Graham